


All About Us

by DPKhor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPKhor/pseuds/DPKhor
Summary: Kara doesn't usually do well with parties. Especially one with human customs involved. Winn's extensive movie nights with her did not prepare her for an actual real life situation where she would be attending one.Of course, Lena is there to help her adapt.(Lmao catch me making huge alternate universes scenarios but never having enough time to actually write a decent storyline for it)(References to He Is We ft. Owl City's 'All About Us')





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a little back story. This scene takes place about four years after where I had originally planned the story in which Krypton never blew up.
> 
> Four years ago, Kara was 18 years old, the youngest ever to join Krypton's Science Guild. She was to lead her own team on an expedition to the long extinct settlement of planet Qoton, until her parents reveal that in their latest attempts at achieving an alliance, they had arranged a marriage between Daxam's crown prince and the eldest child of El. After an argument, Kara eventually resigns to her fate and leaves for Daxam for the marriage.
> 
> Then the wedding ceremony is invaded by space pirates (bear with me) that abduct her.
> 
> Though, it's later revealed that the pirates aren't pirates at all and are a self-declared intergalactic law enforcement organisation  
> (Cerberus) whose HQ is in the planet Jupiter, nicknamed Cerberus. Leading the team that took her is Alex Danvers, and the team comprises of Lucy, Maggie, Winn, James and Vasquez.
> 
> They have an algorithm that selects the top five percent of the universe or something like that before they undergo an observation period to determine if they are 'happy' with their current life. If they aren't, they are given the option to join up. 
> 
> Deciding Kara's future wasn't difficult. After all, her plan wasn't to get married to some dude she just met.
> 
> Fast forward four years later, months before the scene, Kara is assigned on a mission with Winn and Alex to recover an asset acquired by Katherine, codenamed Agent Hatfield. Said asset was Lena Luthor.
> 
> Of course, Hatfield was supposed to have brought in Lex, but went with Lena instead because she didn't have Lillian hawking around her all the time (and because Lena was a bigger of an undiscovered genius than Lex was). After recovering Lena, Alex and Kara go on a rescue mission after Hatfield was ambushed by the actual space pirates, a group operating under the name 'Extremis'. Cue a war between Extremis and Cerberus which Cerberus wins.
> 
> Lena helps makes some severe improvements to Cerberus' defences, and the lives of the people who live there. Cue reasons for a celebration.

 Kara stood to the side as she surveyed the room. She wasn't on guard duty, no. Oliver Queen and his team were. She was off-duty, in fact. So, she should be enjoying the party, right?

 

Except she wasn't familiar with how human celebrations went. Throughout her four years on Cerberus, there were rarely large-scale celebrations such as this one. Music blared from the speakers. Of course, Winn had shown her movies, and given her books to read, but knowing how to behave at a party versus actually behaving at one were two completely different things. 

 

Kara spotted Alex and Maggie talking to one of the newer captains. Kara couldn't be completely sure, but she figured the captain was Sara Lance. On the dance floor, she saw Teagan, Winn, James, and Lucy, chatting as they danced. The refreshments table was packed with people, all eager to try the produce from Eden. Kara remembered the day Admiral Jonzz had announced that Project: Eden was successful and the first crops would soon be ready for harvest. Being able to grow their own food meant self-sustenance, and it meant not having to close your eyes every time you ate. Of course, the grey goop had become a sort of staple food for the whole crew, so giving it up wasn't an option. 

 

Speaking of the Admiral, Kara spotted the Martian watching a group of dancers, smiling widely. 

 

The lights changed when the song faded out. Another song started playing, a slower song. Kara noted how everyone on the dance floor began pairing up. She caught Winn and Teagan's cheeky grins as they mimicked James and Lucy.

 

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

 

Kara nearly jumped as she swivelled around. Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

"Did I scare you?"

 

"No-I mean...a little. I was just deep in thought," Kara shook her head. 

 

Lena was wearing a more casual outfit - but knowing the younger woman, she hardly wore anything that could be considered casual. On the ship, casual clothing usually encompassed T-shirts, overalls, jumpsuits, and such. To Lena, casual was always formal - but less flashy. Which was what she was wearing; a dark, sleek dress that hugged her body. Not to the extent that it was a provocative choice of clothing, but it was enough to accentuate her beauty.

 

"You look..." Kara's throat felt a little dry. "...beautiful."

 

Lena smiled bashfully. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, though, I thought you were off duty tonight?"

 

"I was-I mean, I am," Kara nodded, glancing down at her uniform. "I just...I wasn't sure what to wear."

 

She fidgeted with the badge pinned above her breast, which also housed a Kryptonite blocker underneath it, courtesy of Lena. She cleared her throat, turning her eyes back to the party.

 

"I'm a little out of my element," she clarified. 

 

Lena stepped up beside her. "You don't dance on Krypton?"

 

"We don't dance like _that_ ," Kara corrected.

 

Lena's brow quirked, smile wavering slightly. "Oh. Well, I could teach you, if you want?"

 

"I wouldn't want to keep you-"

 

"You're hardly keeping me from anyone. Jess is off dancing with Susan," Lena said, nodding her head in the direction of the two. "Come on, we can practice here in this dark, brooding corner you've made for yourself."

 

Kara placed her hand on her chest, feigning hurt. "I'm not brooding."

 

[Take my hand,

I'll teach you to dance]

 

Lena extended her hand, waiting for Kara's response. Hesitantly, Kara slipped her hand into Lena's.

 

"Put your hand on my waist," Lena instructed. Kara did so, and Lena placed her free hand on her shoulder.

 

"Follow my lead."

 

As Lena counted off, Kara focused on not stepping on Lena's toes. The faint glow from her modified armguard made sure she didn't have super-strength, but toes were especially sensitive. Kara recalled stubbing her toe once - and it was easily worse than getting shot.

 

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but the point was, hurting toes are among the worst feelings.

 

_[I'll spin you around,_

_Won't let you fall down]_

 

"-I'm going to spin you."

 

Kara barely had time to come up with a response when Lena suddenly twirled her. She tripped, nearly falling if Lena hadn't pulled her back.

 

"I've got you," Lena squeaked, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, I thought-"

 

"I was distracted," Kara waved her off. "I'm fine."

 

_[Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet,_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright]_

 

"...so....are you confident enough, yet?" Lena asked, smiling unsurely. "I'll lead."

 

Kara glanced at the crowd. "I don't...want to hurt your toes."

 

Lena's expression softened. "I've been through worse. Just...give it a try?"

 

_[The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment,_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it,_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me,_

_We're doing this right]_

 

Kara steeled her nerves and nodded, letting Lena lead her onto the dance floor. Kara was sure the crowd had hushed down a bit, eyes coming to focus on the two. She kept her focus on Lena, following her silent instructions. Soon, they were gliding across the dance floor, like they had been dancing together since forever.

 

Kara relished in the feeling, unable to stop herself from grinning as she grew more confident in her steps. As they moved, Kara saw Winn, Alex and James looking at her. Some people had stopped dancing altogether, attention solely focused on Kara and Lena.

 

It was strange dancing when people were watching you so intensely, but Lena didn't seem to have noticed. If she did, it didn't show. She moved with such fluidity and grace, that Kara was just mesmerised. She felt like a bumbling fool in comparison to Lena's movements. 

 

"Waltzing," she recalled the word. 

 

"Hmm?" Lena hummed. 

 

"This is waltzing," Kara repeated. "It was in a couple of movies Winn showed me. I couldn't remember the word until now. Where did you learn this?"

 

"My father," Lena's expression grew wistful. "It was a common thing at his galas."

 

_[Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us]_

 

As they danced (or waltzed), Kara had a strange feeling bubbling up in her chest. When did the lights grow dark? And when was there a spotlight shining on the both of them?

 

When she had first met Lena, she had felt something familiar about her. Their lives were so similar, yet wholly different. It seemed almost like fate that they had met. 

 

"Have you heard of quantum entanglement?" Lena asked suddenly.

 

Kara furrowed her brow slightly. "...where a quantum state of a pair or a group of particles cannot be described independently of each other..."

 

"...regardless of the distance, yeah," Lena nodded. "I learned about it from one of my textbooks. Some people on Earth think it is also applicable to living organisms."

 

"Well, we are made of particles," Kara chuckled.

 

"Fair point," Lena laughed. 

 

_[And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is the feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us]_

 

As Kara discussed quantum physics with Lena, she missed the exchange between her friends.

 

"They're both so oblivious," Winn sighed.

 

"Well, I suppose it is a little surreal for the both of them," Lucy shrugged. "Finding your puzzle piece, I mean."

 

"I doubt they even know that," Alex scoffed. "The way they look at each other? Disgusting-"

 

"-ly cute," Maggie cut her off. "You have to admit, it's heartwarming to see a budding romance. Right, Hatfield?"

 

Eyes turned to Katherine, who looked too tired to answer. "She spent all night talking about Kara. So, I might be a little biased when I say no."

 

"You're just cranky because you miss-"

 

Alex nudged Maggie, hard. 

 

"Ow!"

 

Katherine rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to get a drink."

 

Kara laughed when Lena shot her a quizzical look. 

 

"What? I just said that I miss NSYNC."

 

"They're not gone," Kara said.

 

Lena's expression grew pitiful. "Oh, darling. I hate to break it to you, but they broke up."

 

" _What?_ " Kara's jaw dropped. "Winn didn't tell me-...Why?"

 

"Sorry," Lena smiled apologetically.

 

Kara sighed. "Aw, man."

 

"Can I say something...crazy?" Lena asked, softly.

 

Kara furrowed her brow. "Is...Is that a 'Frozen' reference?"

 

Lena's brow creased briefly. "What? Oh, no-"

 

"-oh, I just thought with the whole...er...sorry, you were saying?" Kara cleared her throat, embarrassed. 

 

"I just..." Lena's cheeks grew pink. "I've never felt like this before."

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know. Free? Happy?" Lena shrugged. "I can't...pin-point it."

 

Kara understood. "Me too."

 

"Really?" Lena asked, eyes widening.

 

Kara nodded.

 

_[Suddenly, I'm feeling brave,_

_Don't know what's gotten into me,_

_Why I feel this way?]_

 

"I've had this strange...tug in my chest since we started dancing. I can't tell if it's anxiety or nausea, or something else entirely," Kara confessed. Lena chortled, ducking her head.

 

Kara grinned. She loved making Lena laugh. Her chest swelled with newfound confidence. She didn't know why, she just knew she wanted to keep making Lena smile.

 

"I don't think I've ever felt this way with anyone," Lena said, a bit softer. She averted her eyes to the ground.

 

"Is that a bad thing?"

 

Lena's head shot up so quickly, Kara almost thought she would've snapped her own neck.

 

"No!"

 

"I'm kidding," Kara assured her, gently, rubbing her thumb on the back of Lena's hand. Lena looked at her, exasperated. 

 

Despite that, she had the barest hints of a relieved smile on her lips.

 

_[Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you,_

_Can I hold you close?]_

 

Kara took lead, slowing their steps down.

 

"Can I...Can I come closer?" Kara asked, hesitantly. Lena tilted her head slightly in a nod. Kara moved her hand from Lena's hip to the small of her back, closing the distance between them.

 

They weren't waltzing anymore. More like swaying to the gentle sound of strings as they just basked in each other's presence. Neither one said anything, both too focused on memorising the features of the other. Afraid they would never get another chance like this again.

 

_[Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song]_

 

Kara memorised Lena's features, the arch of her brow, the curve of her lips, the crinkles around her eyes when she smiled just wide enough. Lena's eyes were a brilliant shade of green. With the lighting, it only seemed to intensify the colour. It was enough for Kara to notice that her right eye seemed to be slightly bluer than the other. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Kara took note of the slight impression of dimples when Lena's smile widened. 

 

Lena on the other hand, realised Kara had freckles. Not the obvious splash that you'd notice on the first glance but with the proper lighting, you'd see them. Her eyes were the a deep shade of blue, which Lena would liken to some sapphires. Her laugh lines were deep, not like Lena would expect otherwise. Kara seemed like a ball of sunshine, radiating joy and warmth wherever she went. Then, Lena noticed the scar near her brow. She resisted the urge to trace her finger over it. She wondered about the story behind it - and the story behind the obvious iris injury on Kara's left eye.

 

_[Do you think we're ready?_

_And, oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?]_

 

Kara released Lena's hand, stopping completely. She was emboldened by the events that had unfolded. She cupped Lena's cheek, gently.

 

"I think I'm in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor," Kara murmured softly, eyes flitting down to her lips.

 

"Funny," Lena barely whispered. "I was thinking the same."

 

"May I-..."

 

"Kiss me," Lena consented. Kara didn't have to be told twice as she dipped her head towards Lena. Lena had her arms around Kara's neck when their lips touched.

 

There were no fireworks, no explosions, no raging storms of emotions. There was peace. Comfort. _Love_. There was no coursing heat, or were there any sparks flying. Only hearts filled to bursting.

 

They felt happy, they felt relief. They felt safe.

 

_Peace_.

 

_[Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us,_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is the feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us]_

They were two souls, galaxies apart, who lived different, yet similar lives. They were two souls who never truly led the lives they wanted to live until they boarded this space station, until they found one another. Two independent, yet still so indescribably dependent, souls who saw their futures in one another.

 

The theory of quantum entanglement is a quantum mechanical phenomenon whereby the quantum states of two or more objects have to be described with reference to each other, even though the individual objects may be separated spatially. This leads to correlations between observable physical properties of the systems.

 

Like her and Lena, Kara thought as she pulled away. They locked eyes again, grins tugging at their lips as they leaned in for another kiss.

 

Then, the lights flashed on, startling everyone.

 

"What-?" Lena managed before the sirens went off.

 

"Everyone report to your stations!" J'onn ordered. 

 

Kara took hold of Lena's hand, as they made their way to the hangar.

 

"What's happening?" Kara asked when she met up with Winn and the others.

 

"Here," Alex stepped away from the viewing platform. Kara went up, peering through the telescope. 

 

Three massive warships with numerous smaller battleships dotted the dark expanse of space.

 

"Extremis?" Lena asked behind her. 

 

Kara focused on the sigils marked on the main ship.

 

"Krypton," Kara recognised. "...and Daxam."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that brief backstory I provided, and of course the Supercorp fluff (is that what it is?) in the actual story. So sorry about the ending. I just love myself a good cliffhanger. If I ever get around to it, I might try to write a full length fanfiction about it. 
> 
> But I am still working on my The 100 AU called 'When Darkness Falls (We Will Rise)'. I have a huge plot in my head, and it's not even halfway done. Lmao, catch me making life difficult for myself.
> 
> Check out my other stories, too! Thanks, and peace out.


End file.
